Maken
Maken are the vessels created when gods are born; as such, they were originally only used by the gods whose birth led to their creation. In the main story-line, Gen can create Maken, due to his black element, as can his father. Known Maken "The Original Eight" Murakumo '''- Murakumo is a blade of light that is labelled as the blade even the gods fear and it is ranked as the most destructive Maken. It is currently owned by Haruko Amaya. '''Habaya - Habaya is a bow with arrows of light that pursue their target. It is currently owned by Furan Takaki. Kamudo - Kamudo is a gauntlet created by Yabiko Himegami upon his deification to battle his uncle. It was temporarily owned by Inaho Kushiya and currently owned by Takeru Ooyama. It was passed down through the Ooyama family line (as Yabiko was the ancestor of that family). It’s creation chant was: "Here two opposing currents will flow. Their paths will not meet. For the sake of opening one's own path. For the sake of erecting one's own roof. I wager my soul, display yourself here. The path of a child of the sun! Carve it into the heavens! Maken Kamudo!" Makaru - It takes the shape of a earring that when brandished, can call back a soul even from the underworld and resurrect the dead. It can heal injuries, and allow the mind and soul to replenish at a speed suitable for the host's powers. It is currently owned by Yuuka Amado. Yata - A zone-Maken that reflects the owner's nature, and so changes depending on the wielder. It is currently owned by Hoshii Kawase, and as her Maken, Yata works to manipulate luck within its zone. Every event of bad luck that Hoshii encounters is converted to good luck and stored in Yata; the worse the event, the more good luck stored. Hoshii can then withdraw good luck whenever she wishes. The range of her ability is a 150 meter radius formed around the user. Kanayago - It takes the shape of a necklace that when activated, can allow the user to condense all of the muscles in a person's body to allow them to freely manipulate their bones and joints. It is currently owned by Kajiru Sorano. This power is most effective when she has brandied a body suit of fat and muscle. Furuno - a Maken that takes the shape of a rapier that possesses the ability to manipulate the friction coefficient of those that the user cuts. It has a wide array of uses, such as changing the friction in the air to make it heavy and restrict the movement of enemies along with allowing the user to reduce their own friction, therefore increasing their speed. It is currently owned by Love Espada. Futatsura - a power-type Maken that allows the user to forcibly steal a right to anything. However, after activation, it cannot be used again for half a month. It is currently owned by Yumemiya Sui Others Internal Overblow - Takeru Ooyama's first Maken. Causes a targeted Maken to gain incredible power and overflow with element, making it go out of control and become unusable. The downside being that if an opponent is able to contain the overflow of element or has perfect control over their Maken, it would provide them with increased power or even make their Maken evolve into something greater. Point Man - Kengo Usui's Maken. Allows any two objects to switch places. Soul Collector External Yasakani - A rare Maken capable of combining the power of eight Maken. Owned by Kodama Himegami, she uses it to enhance her Shikigami, allowing them to appear in their full forms and do increased damage. Habakiri - A sword that changes whoever it cuts into gods. However, if the person cut cannot withstand the deification process, they die. It is currently sealed within the mountain above Tenbi. Dragon Ace - A glove-type that allows for manipulation of thermal energy. Was created by Gen "in his spare time", and so was not intended to be very powerful. It is currently owned by Minori Rokujou, who has used it with great strength. Swindle - A gun-type, has 6 different effects depending on the bullet. Owned by Akaya Kodai. Valhelm - A debugger-type, allows wielder to see all damage done to the people in their vision. Used by Aki Nijou. Hawk - A shoe-type. It is currently used by Azuki Shinatsu. Missing Lip - A shoe-type, this Maken eats whatever it comes in contact with and sends it to another dimension. Used by Miyabi Ootori. Doll House - It allows for full control of a target's body once they enter within range. Used by Otohime Yamato. Comic Star - Kimi Sato's Maken. Compressor - Chacha Akaza's Maken. Fullmetal - A steel-type. It is used by Kai Kurigasa. Snakebite - A blade type, unleashes quick blasts of element. Used by Hebiyama Hideteru. Jingu Aegis - Martha Minerva's Jingu, which allows her to access other dimensions. Inverse - an internal Maken that allows Shiria Ootsuka to reverse anything she is conscious of: direction, strength, gender. Kinben - It takes the form of a whip. It is currently owned by Yan Min. Trident - A large trident that bolsters her water manipulation powers. It is currently owned by Demitra Midia. Space Keep Time Keep Category:Terminology